OBJECTIVES: a. To establish isolates of Plasmodium falciparum from India in culture medium devoid of human serum: attempts will be made to adapt a few isolates of P. falciparum from India to grow in culture medium free of human serum but supplemented with calf serum and proteose peptone. b. To test the susceptibility of resistance of a few isolates of P. falciparum to various antimalarials: to adapt our in-vitro test system to characterize various isolates of P. falciparum with regard to their susceptibility or resistance to commonly used antimalarials, i.e., chloroquine, daraprim and quinine. c. To develop technique(s) and modify culture medium to grow intraerythrocytic stages of P. vivax in in vitro system on a continuous basis.